Motherlover
by effinsusie
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are stranded in the future!
1. Chapter 1

In the future, in the home where Kagome had grown up in, Sesshoumaru sat at the kitchen table sipping his second cup of coffee. He had been introduced to the caffeinated beverage not long after becoming trapped in the strange era with the miko he now considered his, and he had become quite taken with the stuff.

Said miko was on her way home from school, and thanks to the permissive nature of the woman who had given her life, he had been allowed to remain with his girlfriend under her mother's roof, until the well opened back up to grant him access to his life 500 years in the past... if it ever would again.

Mrs. Hirgurashi was tense, with her back to the demon lord as she cut carrots for the dinner she would make later that evening. But her anxiety was not due to the fact that there was a dangerous demon in her house. She was certain no harm would come to their family at his deadly hands. She was reluctant to regard him openly simply because it was awkward.

Ever since Sesshoumaru had taken up residence in her home, and been staying in her daughter's room, it had been hard to ignore the noises constantly coming from upstairs whenever the couple was up there alone. Her daughter was a grown woman, but it was still uncomfortable to hear them enjoying each other so regularly... and so loudly.

Another reason she was timid was that Kagome's demon boyfriend was wearing the sweatpants that had been recently bought for him... and nothing else. It seemed like this youkai was never wearing a shirt. And though she was a mother, she was still very much a woman. And she was not at all comfortable with the feelings that stirred in her when in the presence of the very well-built male that was sleeping with her daughter.

"Hitome..." she had insisted that he call her by her first name, but the sound of it passing through his tempting mouth caused a tremor through her, and the action made her chopping hand slip, and cut a gash on her index finger.

"OW!" she moaned in pain, and he was up in an instant. Hovering behind her as she regarded her bleeding finger, he took the injured hand in his own. He hadn't meant to startle her... only ask if she needed any help with her kitchen duties. And he felt guilty for causing her to start enough to distract her from her task.

She allowed him to inspect the wound. She immediately forgot the pain as she looked back up to the handsome dog demon. Though he appeared quite young, Sesshoumaru had lived for centuries. And something about him allowed Hitome to feel like a schoolgirl again in his presence. She should not be so affected. It was very inappropriate to feel such things around her daughter's boyfriend.

Though he was taking in her wound apologetically, she could only gaze at him in awe. He was so beautiful. It was painful to endure. If this guy was not Kagome's, she would have made a move on him long ago.

She was rendered speechless as he looked into her eyes. He was way too close. As the intensity of his golden pupils burned into her soul, he lifted her bleeding finger to take sinfully into his mouth. She should recoil... should stop this immediately. But any protest she could conjure would die on her tongue, as he used his own to swirl over the cut to try and heal the wound.

She closed her eyes; partly in pleasure, and partly to help resist the urges that were calling for her to take him. To kiss him harshly, and throw him onto the table and ride him into oblivion.

Her blood entering his system caused his eyes to hood. He could sense Hitome's power. The moment they were introduced, he could tell that this woman was a miko as well. Apparently, Kagome's traits were inherited not only from her reincarnation. And the crackling energy he felt at the contact reminded him of the pleasurable sizzle of Kagome's purity against him.

He removed his had from her own, allowing her to reclaim her finger from his hot mouth at her own will... a will it appeared that she no longer possessed. She let it remain, enjoying the feel as he moved his tongue around it, also unwilling to relinquish his hold.

With his hands now freed, he grabbed her at her hips, and pressed her against the edge of the sink and trapping her there with his weighty mid-section.

His face was inches from her own, and never breaking eye contact, she finally removed her damaged appendage from his mouth, and inserted it past her lips to tantalizingly suck on. She closed her eyes to enjoy the taste of him on her finger, and his lids dropped as he shuddered in lust at her response to him.

When his eyes opened again, Hitome removed herself from her mouth. She grabbed his face with both her hands, and pulled him into a deep kiss as they both moaned pleasurably at the contact. Grinding his hard cock into her wanting hips, he kissed her roughly as he permitted her hands to roam the expanse of his broad chest and shoulders.

"I'm home!" Kagome's entrance through the front door could be heard from the other side of the house, and the two broke the kiss to stare hungerly into each other's eyes. Though their faces were only an inch apart, their middles were still tightly pressed to one another, and their hands were still grasping on as he had her forcefully pressed against the counter.

* * *

A/N: I kinda want Sesshoumaru to bang Kagome's mom... but like, only of Kagome is cool with it maybe? I dunno, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

They made no attempts to remove themselves, but neither was paralyzed in fear. What had already occurred between them was a fact, and they would do nothing to hide their deeds from Kagome.

Hitome was mortified that she would betray her only daughter in such a way, but even if she did wrong, she would inform her daughter of her mistake... and her boyfriend's infidelity.

"Oh, no! Did I ruin it?"

It wasn't what her mother was expecting Kagome to say upon being discovered in their implicating state. She had expected hurt. Shock. Rightful hatred. But Kagome seemed...almost giddy.

She could never explain herself justly, but she would explain herself none the less.

"Kagome. I..."

"Took you long enough! Man, I have the worst timing!"

What was she talking about? Looking to the dog demon who was her partner in crime, Hitome felt it odd that he neither displayed remorse nor fear of being caught with her in a most incriminating position.

As she tried to find the words, she would be cut off yet again.

"Mom, it's okay. I asked him to."

The demon's hungry gaze had tempered, but only slightly. He would grace her daughter with looks of love and admiration, though he was still holding her hips in a very tempting manner.

"Dad has been gone more than 10 years now," she explained with a pity that was almost annoying.

"And you still haven't moved on. It kills me to see you so sad on your own." Hitome made to argue, but wouldn't get the chance.

"Sesshoumaru and I had a talk. And we agree that you need to be with a man again, to finally get on with your life."

Her daughter wasn't wrong. She had not been with another since her husband met his fate at the hands of a house fire when Kagome was a child. It just felt too wrong to be with anyone else. It felt like betrayal. But she couldn't deny that his absence left her feeling very alone. And the feelings had increased tenfold since Sesshoumaru had moved in, and reminded her of what she had been missing.

The sounds coming from her daughter's bedroom as of late had caused the lonely pangs in her heart to intensify; and seeing the attractive male constantly strutting around her home had become nearly too much to bear.

"He is very good at what he does. And I just know that after a few hours with him, you will be ready to take the world by the horns! Just promise to give him back when you are done."

"Kagome!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Even if she was lonely, she could never do such a thing. Her daughter's partner was attractive. A perfect specimen, if she was being perfectly honest. But he was hers. Even if she claimed to be okay with it, Hitome knew that such an act could be damaging to the couple's relationship. And hurt the bond between mother and child.

But Kagome was grown, and very strong willed.

"I'm going out for a while. I won't be back until late. Please, have fun while I am gone."

She kissed Sesshoumaru with a passion that caused Hitome's heart to yearn for the love she had lost over ten years ago.

"I love you. Both of you."

She kissed her mother on the cheek, and was back out the door before any protest could be formed.

Sesshoumaru seemed in control, though Hitome was ill at ease. Looking anxiously in the direction her daughter had disappeared from, the dog demon regained her attention with his silky, even tones.

"Hitome. Please, sit. Allow This One you procure you some coffee."

This was her house, but he was in full command. She could not refuse him, as she did as he said; accepting the chair he had pulled out for her and gestured for her to sit in.

"Your daughter loves you very much." He filled a cup of coffee for her before refilling his own mug. She didn't usually drink caffeine, but she could only obey, and listen.

"And I am hopelessly in love with her. Do you doubt this?"

She didn't. Not for a moment. And that made their recent actions even more perplexing to the woman as she sipped at her drink. She couldn't speak, so he continued to explain.

"I admit, her ideas are unorthodox. It must be very upsetting to you to hear such things."

The understatement of the century. Hitome was normally the picture of poise, but she was currently at the mercy of the demon lord who was a guest in her humble home.

"You must know, this was all Kagome's idea. I told her you would not approve, but she was very insistent."

Where did Kagome get such ideas? Was her pain so obvious that is caused her only daughter such discomfort?

"I love her, Hitome. I am incapable of denying her. And she desperately wants this for you." She didn't doubt his intentions. Every moment while in the demon' presence, his motives were painfully clear. He went to every extreme to see to Kagome's complete happiness. And these methods were very extreme indeed.

"I have no intentions other than to please your daughter. And it would seem, that pleasing her amounts to pleasing you..."

It was almost cute how far he was willing to go at Kagome's behest, but she couldn't help but be offended. She didn't need a pity fuck. And even if she did, she had too much pride to allow it. She didn't want to be with a guy who didn't really want to be with her.

Sesshoumaru was unfairly perceptive, with his demon senses. And he would immediately use his advantage to allay her fears.

"You must know, it was not at all a daunting request." A slight smirk somehow graced his features as he lifted his mug to his lips.

"I would only find discomfort if Kagome would be wounded by such an act. However, it appears that she would not." He thought to his love with a smitten smile on his face, and it warmed her heart. Though his look appeared a bit more lascivious than her own, it portrayed great affection for girl they both adored.

He was inclined to relay further to her mother how much her creation meant to him.

"Kagome is the most breathtaking creature I have ever laid eyes upon. And it is by no means unclear where she has acquired such beauty. If she grows to favor her mother even further as she ages, I would consider myself a very lucky demon indeed."

Hitome couldn't restrain the blush at the demon's compliment, and averted her gaze.

"Do you not find me acceptable?"

"That's not it. And you know it," she chastised, and he smirked in response.

"Indeed I do. Kagome often accuses This Sesshoumaru of intolerable vanity."

Now it was Hitome's turn to smirk. He really was quite unbearable... in a charming sort of way.

"And still, I would consider it an honor to be allowed to reintroduce you into the world of carnal pleasures. Permit me to thank you exuberantly, for bringing the woman I love into the world."

The offer was more than tempting, but how could she agree to such a thing? It just didn't seem right.

"It just seems so wrong! How could I sleep with my daughter's boyfriend? I would be the worst mother in history."

"Have you considered that you might have the most selfless daughter in history?"

He inched closer to her then, and Hitome allowed the proximity. He intended to increase her comfort, by gifting her with some painfully personal insight into his relationship.

"Although, she is not without her demons... no pun intended. I am certain you are not aware, but Kagome had once been unfaithful to This Sesshoumaru."

Hitome's eyes widened at the statement. Kagome cheated on her boyfriend?! It didn't seem possible.

He explained further.

"I regrettably had been away at the time. I was off in the Western Lands, attending to demons from the North who had been causing trouble in my territory. While away, a very amorous monk had supplied her with wine, and imposed himself in my absence."

This news caused her to bristle, but she contained her rage as she let the demon continue in his confession.

"I easily forgave her for the indiscretion. She had not been herself. However, the guilt of the act has been the cause of much anguish for the woman that I love." His voice took on a serious timber to relay the importance of his statement.

"Though her desire to aid you in your romantic difficulties are true, I believe she is also anxious to settle the score between us." He set his mug down to look into her eyes.

"She believes that an affair will make us even. I have tried to allay her fears, to ensure her that the past can remain as such, and there is no need to level the playfield. But it remains a heavy weight which I am most eager to relieve her from. It is my belief that she would prefer an indiscretion on my end at the hands of someone she knows and trusts, rather than a stranger she foolishly believes may succeed in causing me to permanently stray."

Though he had seen fit to beat the monk to a pulp at his unscrupulous deeds, no harm had come to the miko. She had felt regret of her actions, and begged for his forgiveness, which he had granted easily. But she never forgave herself, even though he assured her that her shame wasn't necessary.

"I do not wish to cause you any discomfort. But would it really be so terrible? Have you no desire to know This One so intimately?"

As she averted her gaze, he regained it by force; lifting a clawed hand to brush wayward bangs from her eyes. Eyes which met his as she lightly touched his offending arm.

"Have faith in your daughter, Hitome. Have faith in me."

When she didn't respond, Sesshoumaru leaned forward slowly. He wanted to give her time to resist him as he stole her lips in a soft kiss.

He rose from his seat, and took on his natural role of dominant male. She rose with him as he kissed her, and allowed herself to be lifted onto the kitchen table.

This table had held many memories for her family. Thanksgivings, birthdays, anxious first day of school breakfasts, and heart to heart lunches. But the table would now know the pleasure Hitome felt as Sesshoumaru laid her back against it, and coaxed her from her clothing.

She made no move to aid him, yet did nothing to stop, as he removed all of her attire before ridding himself of his own. It wasn't necessary to be fully nude to continue with the act that was to occur, but she had not been with a male in years. And even though they were rushing an urgent fuck on the kitchen table, he wanted to grant her exposed body his full attention. And allow her complete access to his own.

This woman wanted no foreplay, awaited no preamble. This sex was a long time coming. More than a decade withheld. But it would prove to be worth the wait.

Though she had been celibate for far too long, Hitome still knew what she wanted. Remembered what she liked. Sesshoumaru could sense this. He grabbed her breasts roughly, and kissed her deeply as he prolonged it.

Her daughter preferred a sensitive touch. Kagome loved his long, lingering attentions on her neck, as he drew out her eventual penetration teasingly. But her mother had waited long enough.

Desperate to be filled, she grabbed him at his hip to guide him to her center. And he would willingly appease. He wasn't gentle as he entered her fully, and for that she was grateful. She moaned in relief as he encased himself to the hilt, filling her as she had never previously known.

Her release came way too quick, but neither of them cared. He could have restrained, but the familiar feeling of reiki around his wet, throbbing cock made him unwilling to hold back. He basked in the sensation as her experienced walls clamped around him, milking him quite efficiently of his demon seed.

They stilled as they came down, and remained close to each other in near astonishment. It was an admittedly weird situation, but neither felt awkward. They simply smiled wide, wearing huge grins as they looked into each other's eyes while their foreheads were pressed.

They were grateful for the pleasure that had been allowed to them both. Grateful for the intense physical enjoyment they had achieved at the will of the other; and grateful for the teenage miko who had made such a thing possible.


	3. Chapter 3

In the master bedroom of Kagome's childhood home, her mother wore a satisfied smirk as she laid in Sesshoumaru's embrace. While propped on her side to face him, she used one hand to smooth over his rippling abdominals, occasionally sneaking her fingers upward to give his hardened nipple a tweak.

He had his arm around her shoulders, panting for breath as he tried to right his mind after the marathon sex session they had just endured.

She had been a little rusty in the beginning; allowing him to guide her as he provoked her muscle memory to recall the joys of physical pleasure and how to obtain it. But it would appear that riding a male was a lot like riding a bike, and by the end, Hitome had taught the very experienced youkai a thing or two about ecstasy.

He sat in a daze. Doing his best to focus his eyes and regain his ragged breath, his mind was currently good for little else than trying to make sense of the mind-blowing enlightenment it had just experienced... and how such things could be possible.

Eyes shining with gratitude, and no small measure of smugness, they were captivated by sharp fangs that made themselves seen by way of his jaw which hung open ever so slightly.

Those warm, soft lips...

"Again!" The command drew him from his stupor, and he snapped his head in her direction with both eyebrows raised.

"Do you intend to kill me, woman?" She giggled teasingly in response, and her taunting continued.

"Aw, come on! Is the great Lord Sesshoumaru actually admitting defeat? And my daughter spoke so highly of you..."

He growled playfully at the mockery, but couldn't deny that he may have found a worthy adversary.

She moaned as he nipped her ear in reprimand, before using his tongue to sooth the gentle bite.

"You shall soon know the folly of provoking the son of The West," he promised.

"... This One simply needs a moment to gather his energy. I shall see you sated yet, woman."

She huffed in mock annoyance, and leaned into him for a kiss to tide her over until he was ready to preform once more.

She rolled over to the side of her bed, and began busying herself in her nightstand drawer. Her movements piqued his curiosity, and he watched her with interest as she rummaged for something that appeared to be lost deep within. The sheet that covered them both fell back during her digging, and his attention drew to the partial exposure of her lush backside, causing him to involuntarily salivate.

He made no attempts to stop his hand, which seemed to move at its own accord, from helping itself to a gentle grab and a coaxing rub of the cheek.

She allowed it to continue, until she finally found what she had been searching for, and presented her find with a squeak as she rolled back to his side once more.

He crinkled his brow as he regarded the item in her hand.

"What is that?" he demanded, leaning in for closer inspection.

"It has the scent of Kagome after she ran over that skunk."

Hitome laughed in response; and his hair tickled her stomach as he leaned in for a better sniff.

"There are no skunks in these parts... I think she might have been able to sneak a little fib past you."

He raised his eyebrow at her assessment, and she explained further.

"This is pot. An herb, with healing properties. You can smoke it," she presented the lighter in her other hand.

"You are injured?" he asked suspiciously, but gave her an appraising once over just to be safe.

"No... though I have a feeling I am going to be sore tomorrow." She tried to sound accusatory, but her smirk earned one in return. "It also brings on euphoria, and relaxation."

She put the joint in her mouth, and proceeded to spark up. He took in the scent with great interest. Large amounts of smoke could be offensive to his sharp senses, but this 'pot' produced far less smoke than your average campfire; and the smell was... intriguing.

"So do I," he countered, as she took a second hit. She closed her eyes as held in her draw for a long moment, before releasing her breath in a cloud of curling haze. A lazy smile played at her features as her eyes opened again, and she handed him the burning stick.

He looked at it in her hand, and back at her face once more. She held it closer to him insistently, and after recognizing the challenge, he finally accepted her offer.

He mimicked her actions. He had smoked from a pipe before, though the contents smelled nothing like this. But her reaction to the herb was enticing, and he wanted to try for himself.

After inhaling with a deep breath, he released his cloud through his nostrils and made to hand it back to her. She shook her head.

"Have another. You are supposed to take two."

He did as she commanded, once again resembling a dragon as he released his hit though his nose.

She took it back from him and tapped off the ashes into a glass on her nightstand, before leaning back against the headboard beside him.

"I haven't done this in years," she admitted, taking another hit.

"Yet another thing," he observed, and she hummed in agreement.

She adjusted herself more comfortably against the pillows behind her.

"So tell me," she demanded, "What does The Lord of the Western Lands do? What is his job?"

The mild effects of the herb were taking effect, and he relaxed as it knocked slight burrs from his usually rigid façade.

"Keeping order, for the most part. And all that it entails."

"What does it entail?"

He shrugged a shoulder dismissively.

"Many things."

She regarded him dumbly for a moment, waiting for him to say more.

"Gee, Kagome was right. Not much of a talker, are you?"

"She talks enough for us both." Hitome laughed.

"You've got that right. I guess you two complement each other."

"That is my belief. Is it yours?" He gave her a cautious side eye. Her approval was important to Kagome. Therefore, it was important to him.

He was relieved when she smiled happily up at him.

"It is." He took the joint from her once again, and took his two hits before handing it back.

"Can I ask you something?" she inquired, gaining his full attention. His tried to ignore how his eyes began to slightly blur.

"Of course."

"Whenever I ask Kagome about how you two met, she is always suspiciously elusive... Will you tell me?"

He normally wouldn't share personal information. Particularly if Kagome didn't want it shared. He didn't know if it was the intimacies they had indulged in, or perhaps some undeclared effects of the drug, but he felt inclined to open up.

"I tried to kill her." He didn't know why, but the confession sounded amusing as he admitted it to her mother. He could barely repress his chuckle, but not it's accompanying smile.

"Oh, my." For some reason, the thought of it was very funny to Hitome as well. It wasn't a surprise to her though. This was some good pot.

"And how did that work out?" Her laughter did him in, and he joined her in it as he answered.

"Not well." His failure was far from funny at the time, but with how things had ended up, he could find mirth in the situation. The two laughed and shook their heads as they leaned into one another's sides. The joint made a few more rounds before Hitome ventured another question.

She figured in his current state, this might be her best chance to extract some answers from the normally reticent demon.

"So, what was it about my daughter that had first caused you to become so taken with her?"

"Honestly," he looked around conspiratorially before lowering his voice to a whisper. "It was her skirt."

A new round of laughter ensued, and Hitome was almost in tears.

"I know, right? I can't believe they issue those things to school girls!"

He wiped the moisture from his own eyes as he went on.

"There are none in my era who would wear such a thing... would reveal so much of themselves to anyone able to look." The pot seemed to be acting as a truth serum, but he found that he no longer had it in him to care.

"Naturally, I had assumed she was a prostitute. And when the sight of her finally became too much for This One to bear, I had approached her to inquire about cost of her services."

"Oh no! How did she respond?" The giggling continued.

"She slapped me."

"Good girl."

He got control of his laughter, but continued his confession none the less.

"Indeed. I am proud of her now, though at the time, I was only confused. This Sesshoumaru has never needed to offer payment for the attentions of a female. In fact, I have received many offers from females hoping to make use of me themselves."

That didn't surprise Hitome one bit. It would be money well spent, in her educated opinion.

"From that moment on, I was obsessed. I knew I had to have her, and was willing to go to any lengths to obtain her. But my gifts were rejected, and requests for her company denied. Inuyasha had engaged me in physical altercations on three separate occasions for my efforts."

She thought wistfully to the half demon she had grown to consider her son.

"He is very protective of her."

"Annoyingly so," he agreed.

"So, what made her finally agree?"

"I simply appealed to her compassion. I informed her that I would be seated by the well, and would not move from my spot until she agreed to a date." A smile played at his lips as he recalled the events that had unfolded.

"The first day came and went with not a trace of her. On the second, she came to me only to insist that I leave, for my efforts were futile." He took another hit of the pot, before relinquishing back into Hitome's care.

"On the third, a storm rolled in, and still, I had not moved. I was beginning to consider that my persistence would not be rewarded, until she brought me a blanket for protection from the harsh elements. Later that evening she had returned with a mug of hot tea, and my hopes were renewed. On the next day, the storm was gone, but she returned none the less. This time, with a meal."

Hitome hit the weed again, thoroughly enjoying the tale.

"She would return several times each day after that point, to sit beside me and keep me company. Her visits became longer as we shared musings and stories. And before she knew it, she was spending hours at a time by my side. She finally agreed to a date, if only to put an end to my torment."

When she offered him the joint again, he refused. As chatty as he was being, he considered that he had perhaps had enough.

"Sly boy. She didn't realize that by then, you had already had several dates."

"Indeed. And when she finally agreed to accompany me for a walk that night, we had such a wonderful evening, that she agreed to another."

Hitome eyed him knowingly, and asked another question.

"Did she sleep with you on the first date?"

"Of course not." Her mother raised an eyebrow, very much in doubt. "Have we not established that we had already had several dates by that point?"

"I can't say that I blame her."

She rubbed his arm as she regarded him warmly. A comfortable moment hung in the air as he returned the affection.

"It must be hard, being stuck here away from your home."

"It has been... an adjustment. Though not all together unsatisfying."

"Yeah, no kidding. You know I can hear you guys, right?"

He winced. It had never really occurred to him.

"My apologies."

"No need for that. I'm glad you kids are having fun," she imparted honestly.

"It was kind of hard for me at first. But after today, I think I can finally move on from my despair. It looks like Kagome was right."

He was happy to hear it. He had longed to see the sorrow washed from her eyes; not only for Kagome's sake.

"I agree that we are 'having fun', but you must know that is not This One's only motive in regards to your daughter. She means more to me than even my title. And though it has been hard to be away from the life that I know, as long as I am with Kagome, I shall always be home."

"You don't happen to have an older brother you could send my way do you?" she joked, and he smirked in response.

"I am afraid not. Though I do have a younger one you could take off my hands."

"Of course! Inuyasha! Maybe next time he comes over-" he flipped her on her back, removing the joint from her hand and putting it out in her glass. He growled into her face, and she turned away and laughed.

"He would not survive the night with you," he informed her before nipping and nuzzling the expanse of her bared throat.

"You finally ready to go again? Remember, after tonight, I have to cut off access. You will belong to only my daughter once more."

"Then we had best get back to work. Show me that thing you tried last time."

"The thing at the end?"

"That too... though I was referring to the twirling move. With the..." She gasped with a grin as realization struck her.

"You dirty dog! Does Kagome know she is dating such a freak?"

"She shall soon enough," he announced in between kissing her neck. She grabbed his hair at his bangs and forced his attention upward.

"No chance! My moves are patented. If you want to use them without me, you will need to pay me a royalty!"

He ground his hips into her, the pressure eliciting a moan that stirred his blood into a frenzy.

"What will you accept as payment?"

Oh, the possibilities!

"How about that thing you did... during our third round."

"The thrust, with the-"

"That too... but I was talking about at the beginning, when you twisted-"

"Ah, yes," he moved his hands to roam up her tempting form. "And you accuse This One of having freakish tendencies? Does your daughter know that her mother-"

"No!" She dug her nails into his shoulders to emphasize her warning. "And you better not tell her. Some things are better left unknown!"

He placed a kiss on her lips that was both soft and deep, and put her fears to bed.

"Your secrets are safe with me. Now... A bit more reiki this time, if you please..."

* * *

Kagome arrived back home late, as promised. She let herself in with one hand, as her other was carrying a large pepperoni pizza for sharing. If things had gone as planned, it was likely that her mother hadn't gotten around to finishing chopping those carrots.

She heard giggling from the kitchen, and she worried that maybe she had come home too soon.

She was truly wishing that her mother had gone through with the plan, but she was really hoping that she wouldn't walk in on them. No girl wanted to see her mother in such a position. She shook the potential images from her head.

Approaching the kitchen tentatively, she peaked her head through the doorway, and smiled at what she saw.

Both were clothed, thankfully, though Sesshoumaru wasn't wearing a shirt- as per the norm. He was, however, wearing her mother like a nap sack, zipping around the kitchen while her mother giggled with glee from the piggy back ride. She was reminded of how Inuyasha had carried her through long trips on his back.

He held her up by the thighs, which were wrapped around his waist, while her arms were wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly as she pressed her cheek against his.

They both smiled as they noticed Kagome's arrival, and Sesshoumaru carried his cargo to greet her.

"Have fun?" she asked knowingly, and Sesshoumaru allowed her mother to stand once more.

"We did," she admitted, and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"You were right. That was just what I needed. But you can have him back now." She pushed Sesshoumaru into Kagome's embrace, and they smiled triumphantly at one another.

"You have a wonderful demon, Kagome. Don't let him get away."

"I won't," she barely got it out before he pulled her into a deep kiss. He had enjoyed his time with her mother, but he was glad Kagome was finally home.

"You brought dinner!" Hitome exclaimed, taking the pizza from the young miko.

"Yep! Figured you would be hungry."

She placed the box on the table and flung the top open.

"Right again! When did you get so smart?"

"I get it from my mama."

Looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes, and then her mother's, she creased her brow incredulously.

"Are you guys high?"

Hitome answered by taking a very large bite of pizza.


End file.
